


Emoc Kcab ot Deb.

by et2brute



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Implied Sexual Content, Zatanna's thighs oh my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/et2brute/pseuds/et2brute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body is ready.  Digitally inked, black and white, references to Wally/Dick/Artemis/Zatanna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emoc Kcab ot Deb.

**Author's Note:**

> **On a somewhat related note:** as I've been focusing on original fiction, it is not likely that I will be continuing to update most of the stories here. If you're interested, I share a creative collective with my partner at [war + mercy](http://www.warandmercy.com). Stories, illustrations, poetry, et cetera. If original fiction's not your thing, then farewell and thanks for reading my stories on Ao3!

[ ](http://lokimaniacal.tumblr.com/post/57681026307/final-version-zatanna-ftw-3-for-posterity)


	2. S'lrig thgin tuo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of [Freeway](http://archiveofourown.org/works/567291) is in beta. Here is another Zatanna picture. I guess it will be a four-part series. Zatanna/Artemis/Dick/Wally is my OT4, I guess. AHAHAHAHA.

[ ](http://lokimaniacal.tumblr.com/post/57681026307/final-version-zatanna-ftw-3-for-posterity)


	3. ytcaxe woh ti skool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wally and Zatanna.

[ ](http://lokimaniacal.tumblr.com/post/62480193266/wally-and-zatanna-part-three-in-a-four-part)


	4. ew evah a yrotsih

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally: Dick and Zatanna. <3

[ ](http://lokimaniacal.tumblr.com/post/62662580870/the-final-piece-in-my-zatanna-centric-series)


End file.
